The so called bodyguard
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: In the alternate timeline in which Shego is the Supreme One, Drakken ended up as her genetically enhanced bodyguard but as they say "in for a penny in for a pound" fortunately for them Team Possible did not witness everything the enhanced Drakken had to bring to bear.


It was personal, Shego or The Supreme One as she insisted to be called these days had no practical reason to assign him as her bodyguard, he was a brain, a scientist or to be less kind a glorified nerd, you'd usually want one of those blocky meat-heads that used to quarterback in high-school as your bodyguards.

Unless you were Shego and unless you wanted to demean your former boss even more than you've already managed, in a world where everyone but the resistance is the Supreme One's slave she would have needed to put a little more time and effort into stripping Drakken of even more of his pride and basic humanity.

Not only did she insist on making him into her personal bodyguard, ha ha as if Shego needed such a thing, making a mocking inversion of their former relationship "uhhhm business relationship that's still the correct terminology for what had been between us" he thought ... she mocked him further by ordering him to be genetically enhanced by her other scientist slaves.

"Now I don't want you to give them any lip or any other troubles, I'm putting a lot of resources into this enhancement process ... " his now perpetual tormentor was warning him.

"What you're afraid your administration will be seen as too wasteful and the people will vote in another world tyrant next electio ..arrrghh" he didn't even manage to end his sentence before she shocked him for sassing back.

"You shouldn't be making me do this Drakken, the doctors aren't sure you've recovered enough for the procedure and these shocks well I'm sure aren't helping your chances." she said with a tone of false worry.

Before Drakken could protest further he was taken into the operating chamber by two of the guards.

##

Most people would agree that they did not enjoy waiting.

Shego as supreme leader was the last person she felt that should be waiting around for anything even if that something was learning if somebody she cared abo ... a minion she found most useful would live or die on the operating table, the one she sent him to.

Waiting was even more unpleasant if you had to do it while carefully maintain your supreme leader facade as to not give your other minions the idea that you actually value another human being on this planet.

The lead surgeon finally exited the operation room and came straight to her.

"The patient's body is handling the ASTARTES project implants and therapy much better than expected, we foresee no complications and a minimal recovery time if nothing completely unprecedented happens."

"Aha, so doctor that list I gave you of enhancements the one at the very bottom, the one I marked as optional and only if Darkken can handle it without risk, is that on the table ?"

Suddenly the floor became the most interesting thing in the room for the medic.

"Uhh why ,,, why yes Supreme Leader thy will be done." he finally responded and returned to the surgery room to inform his colleagues.

##

"He's recuperating at a rate that surpasses even our most optimistic projections, Drakken will be up and able to present himself for your inspection very soon Supreme Leader."

Drakken was in fact already up, their conversation having cut through the post operation anesthetic haze, which was troubling in it's implications as he found himself hearing a conversation which seemed to be well outside the normal human hearing range.

He rose from the bed, the leather straps that were supposed to restrain him snapping as if they were some flimsy ribbons "Good god, just how much did they enhance me ?" he thought as he examined the hospital room.

Noticing a adjoined bathroom he wearily set out to look himself over in a mirror, even walking the few steps to it somehow felt wrong and awkward.

Drakken took a deep breadth, braced himself mentally and finally inspected his new form in the mirror.

His head was still the same, really couldn't they have fixed his scar while they were at it he thought before deciding he was being vain and moved on.

Every muscle in his body seemed to be engorged, his muscle mass having increased in a way he thought would be impossible, the proportion of fat in his body also seemed to have dropped to the absolute minimum a human would need.

Somehow he had also gained in height and for a second Drakken found himself both impressed and envious of those other scientist's skills.

If he had to describe the new him succinctly he would go with "empty headed beach jock, the type Shego always brought home from her vacations" and that riled him beyond compare.

"Isn't it enough to make me into a Frankestein !? Do you also have to take away my dignity just so you could have one more piece of eye candy ?" he couldn't help but shout.

"You know Frankestein was the doctor in the novel and not the creature, right ?" came the voice of the Supreme One from the door frame.

"Well excuuuuseee me little miss `I took Lit classes in college` ... also I would argue that the doctor was the real monster of the novel but that's neither here or there."

"And to answer your questions: yes I needed to do this to you. You barely survived the rebel attack on the lab without me protecting you and that's not my job anymore, my job is ruling the world."

"Hmpf, oh I forgot I was cast aside maybe you should have told the rebels that maybe they would have left me alone." Drakken replied.

It was strange yet fitting that Shego would be the first he'd meet after the operation, his hulking frame could now break her lithe agile body with ease but he knew he wouldn't even try her hold on him was multifaceted and ran deep.

"You're too important ... for my rule they'll never let you be, that's why I couldn't just heal you and leave you as a soft target."

"So now I'm what ? A hard target ?"

"Interesting choice of words ..." she said her lips beginning to form a smirk " ... did you discover all your new enhancements, did you think what you can now do with them ?"

"Super strength, super endurance I guess ..."

"A must !"

"Enhanced senses and that's all I think."

Shego stepped right up to Drakken and tapped him on his chest.

"That's all ?"

"Don't be coy what else ... you didn't go into my brain did you Shego ? I need my brain ! it's who I am ..."

"If you'd just remember to use it once in a while, but no your brain was in no way altered you've missed one enhancement." she said with a sigh.

"I ... uh ... but ... ok I give up what's the final one ?"

"You were enhanced to serve your ruler, that is little ol'me, in a number of different ways bodyguard, enforcer but also you will still be my scientist and uhm " she reached out and lightly put her hand on Drakken's crouch.

"Shego what the hell ... Oh no you didn't ... " Drakken sputtered as he realized he needed to look down his pants for the answer.

"Uh you maniacs ... Shego this is as big as a python ... Did you ask for this ? WHY ?! ...Isthistoinsultme ? Shame me once and for all ?"

She didn't reply but he did give him one of the looks he hadn't seen in a long time, the one that she used to convey "Come on Doc you're supposed to be smart figure this out" to him during their battles with heroes.

"Oh you're planning to use ah this part of me as well ?" he finally realized speaking with a mix of uncertainty, shock and eagerness most of all.

"I've been neglecting you for some time, but not anymore you'll serve your Supreme One until you're tapped out, all day everyday for the rest of your life." Shego proclaimed her voice as strong as sharp as ever but her eyes looked to Drakken for his consent.


End file.
